Axial orientation of cylinders in end-to-end axial alignment is frequently required during the manufacture of roller bearings, and a great need exists for fast and reliable orienters capable of axially orienting cylinders of various dimensions. Cylinders having a length-to-diameter (L/D) ratio of substantially more than one are relatively easy to orient axially, bacause if they are upright or lateral to the direction of flow, they can be respectively tipped over by a wiper or toppled over an edge to leave only axially oriented cylinders in the output flow. As the L/D ratio decreases toward unity to result in "square" cylinders having approximately equal lengths and diameters, axial orientation becomes more difficult. U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,966 suggests an orienter that is very successful with "square" cylinders, but a different orienter is required for cylinders having an L/D ratio of less than one.
The invention aims at orienting cylinders having an L/D ratio of less than one in a simple, efficient, and reliable way, and actually results in a device that is successful at orienting cylinders having any L/D ratio of 0.5 or more. The invention aims at speed, reliability, and versatility in axially orienting cylinders having a broad range of proportions and L/D ratios.